Empecemos de cero NANAKOSU
by natalia clow
Summary: Spoiler 127 manga.ONE-SHOT Lemon YAOI.El orgullo que conocía de Nanamine desapareció tras su derrota, pero Kosugi es demasiado terco para dejarlo rendirse, porque después de todo ahora sólo estaban ellos dos... era mejor empezar de cero.


**INSPIRADO EN EL CAPITULO 127 !**

**ESTE ES EL SEÑOR CAPITULO! QUE CAPITULASO…. GRITÉ, SALTÉ, BAILÉ, MEJOR DICHO NO PODÍA EVITAR QUE MIS INSTITNOS FUJOSHIS ME QUEMARAN LAS ENTRAÑAS. Cuando leí el capitulo, tenía hambre, dolor de cabeza y sueño, después quede como nueva. **

**KYAAAA! NUNCA SUPERARE QUE KOSUGI LE HAYA PEGADO A NANAMINE, Y LAS PREGUNTAS TIPICAS DEL YAOI, SALPICANDONOS EN LA CARA COMO "POR ESTAR CERCA DE ÉL, ME HE VUELTO RARO" O COMO TALVEZ "QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA CON ÉL?" Y BLA BLA BLA YAOI QUE HUBO EN ESE CAPITULO… QUE PARA MI FUE DEMASIADO INTENSO E HIZO QUE MI AMOR SE MATERIALIZARA DE LA MANERA MÁS FUERTE POSIBLE… NANAKOSU RULZ! DEFINITIVAMETNE MI PAREJA FAVORTIA DE BAKUMAN… LOS CREADORES DE BAKUMAN… ESTAN TRATANDO DE METERLE DEMASIADA HETEROSEXUALIDAD AL SHUJIN X Saiko y ESO FASTIDIA..! EN CAMBIO EL NANAKOSU ASDASDASD ES PERFECTO!**

**Esta historia es una casi transcripción del capitulo porque para mí, lo único que le faltó al capitulo fue lemon, de resto, fue excesivamente perfecto, así que es el capitulo 127 con dos lemons que jaja por la falta de hojas, no pusieron XD.**

**Para los que llegan a esta historia porque aman esa pareja igual que yo.. les invito a que visiten mis otras dos historias de la pareja wiii!**

**Ahora sí, buena lectura.**

**Empecemos de cero**

Una risa estruendosa, hacia que lo que quedaba de razón del editor, fuera rápidamente quemada. La palabra fracaso**,** parecía que el Nanamine la utilizara para ofenderlo más. La frustración gobernaba su corazón, pero, se sentía bien si quería ser sincero, el ver a Nanamine siendo consciente que lo que estaba haciendo sólo lo estaba conduciendo a la cancelación.

-Estaba seguro de que ese era el camino a seguir.

-No es tan fácil hacer algo bueno, sólo reuniendo un grupo de personas. Eso requiere más que sólo ideas, requiere compromiso y talento por parte de ellos. Siendo pocas personas también lo haría mejor, pero, incluso así el hacer que un manga sea bueno con ello, es muy complicado y más cuando eres un novato Nanamine.

-¿No estás siendo demasiado arrogante ahora que viste los rankings?

Kosugi iba a responder y Nanamine viéndolo con el rabillo del ojo, antes de dejar que Kosugi dijera algo, él le interrumpió.

-¡Ah! Maldición, ¡Es suficiente! Para ser honesto, creó que sólo pude quedar satisfecho con "Shinjintsu no kyoushitsu" en el que pude demorarme tanto como quise. Esto se acabó.

-¡Pero tu serialización todavía continua! ¡Me prometiste que si perdías contra Ashirogi, comenzarías de nuevo conmigo!

-He perdido de una manera muy vergonzosa. Así lo haga, seré cancelado en la próxima reunión ¿Qué importa ahora?

-Pero la reunión es hasta el 29 de enero. Lo que hagas de ahora en adelante también cuenta. Si logramos subir los puestos, lograremos esquivar la cancelación.

-¿Lograr subir los resultados? ¿Cómo?-Se podía notar el asqueroso tono irónico que estaba utilizando.- Me he quedado sólo, gracias al imbécil de Nakai, al cual también despediré.

-Por eso te estoy diciendo que trabajemos juntos.

-¿Juntos?-Pareciera que lo único que faltaba era que se burlara en su cara.- ¡Ja! Contigo los resultados sólo bajaran. El orden de los puestos de mis capítulos, sólo ha ido en picada hacia abajo, no hay manera en este momento que caigamos más, pero, no subiremos tampoco.

-¡No lo sabremos hasta intentarlo!

-Entonces, déjame acabar con el manga.

-¡No me jodas! ¿Cuántos novatos están esforzándose para ser serializados y nunca lo logran?

-Bien, pues le dejo mi puesto ¿Acaso eso no es beneficioso?

Aquello fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. En verdad, no sabía cómo hacer entrar en razón a ese testarudo y estúpido mangaka. Agarró su camisa y su puño se deslizó sobre su quijada haciéndolo rebotar contra el suelo. EL impacto dejo a Nanamine en shock, aparte del inesperado golpe.

-¡¿Qué carajos crees que haces?

-¡Te odio, pero, sin importar eso, la única cosa que no odiaba de ti era tu actitud orgullosa que hacía que quisieras ser el mejor! ¡De hecho pensé que era algo digo de respeto! ¡¿Y vas a abandonar a así?

-Comportándote así de violento. Eres lo peor. Así que eres la persona que utiliza los puños para controlar a alguien… -Dijo apretando los labios y de haciendo notar su tono irónico y fastidioso dijo.- Mmm… Ya sé, debería demandarte por agresión. Ya tengo demasiadas cosas en contra, como las cincuenta personas y lo de la filtración de información por internet, con uno nuevo que es mi editor agresivo, no hay duda que me cancelaran antes de que siquiera llegue la reunión. Y también te despedirían.

-¡Para mí, suena bien!

Otro golpe que lo desconcertó, le hizo chocar contra el escritorio. Cayendo confundido, no entendía que hacía que Kosugi tan insistentemente lo alterara y molestara. Nanamine rápidamente sacó su iphone y desesperado parecía que iba a llamar a la policía.

-¡Perfecto, llama a la policía! ¡¿Quieres hacerlo?¡Pues hazlo!

-¡Maldito seas, Basura!

EL iphone cayó con indiferencia. Nanamine simplemente desfiguro su rostro en una expresión déspota.

-Ya nada importa. Deje de ser el centro de atención en internet por tu culpa.

-Llegando tan lejos por el internet. Acabemos esta vez con la divulgación por ahí.

-Y así lo hiciéramos, te lo dije, todo está acabado.

-¡No! ¡No lo está! ¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡Nanamine tienes talento hiciste "shinjitsu" todo solo! ¡¿Verdad?

-Tenía tiempo libre y la idea era simple, además que cuando se me fueron acabando las ideas, empecé a plagiar ideas de manga y a pedir ideas en internet.

-Todo lo que hiciste estuvo mal, pero, ¿Qué fue lo que te llevo a hacer todo eso?

-Como te lo dije, ya todo se acabo.

-¡Yo estoy aquí! ¡Ahora sólo puedes confiar en mí, para que te dé consejos! ¡Empecemos de cero solo nosotros dos!

Un silencio que Kosugi no pudo descifrar en la cara de Nanamine, no le decía si estaba avanzando o si sólo estaba haciendo el ridículo, tomándose tan en serio su trabajo. No tenía más opción, por lo que decidió, jugar su última carta.

-¡Hasta que no digas que lo haremos juntos, no te dejare ir!

-¡¿Qué?

La cara de sorpresa de Nanamine, sólo hizo sentir bien a Kosugi. Por primera vez hacía hacerle entender a Nanamine que él existía y que ahora sólo era los dos.

-Me agredes y ahora me secuestras ¿Acaso eres normal? Es gracias a que estoy al lado de un idiota como tú, que me he vuelto muy extraño.

Kosugi sintió la sorpresa en esas palabras. ¿Extraño? ¿En qué sentido? Sus mejillas se encendieron un poco, pero no era tiempo de pensar en ello. Aclarando su garganta y mirándolo aún más fijamente terminó por ocultar su vergüenza.

-¡L-Lo diré las veces que sean necesarias! ¡No me iré hasta que digas que lo haremos juntos!

-En ese caso…

Nanamine se levantó agresivamente de su silla y Kosugi suponiendo que lucharían por salir, extendió sus extremidades para evitarlo.

-Deja de hacerte el guay. –Nanamine sonaba fastidiado.

-No, mi teoría favorita es que en un manga shounen tiene que haber es "pasión" "violencia" y "sudor".

Nanamine sonrió maliciosamente ante esas palabras. Kosugi aclarando su expresión seria por una sorprendida, miró fijamente a Nanamine quien se acercaba felinamente a su lado.

-¿Ah sí? ¿De dónde has sacado esa teoría?-Susurró suavemente en el oído de Kosugi.

Kosugi sintiéndose retado ante ese tono y más que todo, nervioso por la cercanía, simplemente le empujó. Nanamine ser rió por lo bajo, siendo lo más ofensivo posible.

-Definitivamente no te acoplas a mí. Ahora quítate.

-Entonces, quítame de aquí.

-Deja de hacerte el guay, no hay punto en esto ¿Me odias no?

-Yo… hay algo que hace que esto sea diferente.

-¿Eh?

-Sí. Nanamine, porque para mí, tú no eres sólo un mangaka, y yo… no sólo soy tu editor.

-¿Eh?

-A pesar de que te odio… No sé porque…. ¡Tú me gustas!

Nanamine quien no se había repuesto de la sorpresa, recibió torpemente un beso que hizo que se lastimaran sus labios. Las suaves almohadillas de carne temblaban nerviosamente sobre los labios cerrados de Nanamine. Este sin aliento se dejó besar, hasta que Kosugi se separó de él.

Se sentía frustrado ya que no sabía si Nanamine lo correspondería o simplemente lo empujaría y se alejaría. Apretando los puños sobre sus piernas, se había dicho "si ya le pegue, hacer esto no es nada" Mientras se ocultaba entre sus cabellos. Recibió un manotazo que hizo que sus gafas salieran volando a algún lugar de la habitación. Nanamine cogiéndolo de la camisa, le arrastró hacia él mientras buscaba desesperadamente los fríos y suaves labios que habían estado sobre los suyos hacía tan sólo un instante.

Kosugi estaba paralizado por la sorpresa y al sentir los labios torpes que le besaban por todo el mentón, las mejillas y la boca, se sintió desfallecer. Le estaba correspondiendo.

El contacto de los labios, fue como hacer una conexión que existía, pero que estaba perdida. Los labios se tocaban de una manera, como lo harían los ciegos buscando orientación. Se tanteaban pasionalmente, buscando la manera correcta de besar al otro.

Kosugi temblaba mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de Nanamine y las manos de este de igual manera temblaban en la cadera y en la camisa de Kosugi. Se sentía de una manera extraña, como todo lo que hacia Kosugi en él.

Los labios atrapaban aleatoriamente la lengua y los labios ajenos. Los jalaba suavemente, chupaba y lamia con desesperación. Las respuesta a ello, fueron unos ojos llorosos que comenzaban a lagrimear. No se detendría porque Kosugi llorara, no en ese momento.

Por algún momento, perezosamente los labios se detuvieron, mientras Nanamine buscaba la manera de que quitarle la camisa a Kosugi sin cortar el contacto de sus labios. De alguna manera las manos de Kosugi ayudaron a las de Nanamine a quitarle la ropa.

Dejando ver su cuerpo tan blanco y delgado, pareciera que este fuese una vergüenza, pero, Nanamine lo encontró encantador. Quitándose rápidamente la camisa, juntó sus cuerpos. Sus manos recorrían la espalda suave que se erizaba a su contacto. Violentamente fueron chocando con todo lo que se encontraron. Muchas cosas del escritorio se habían caído y mientras Nanamine guiaba a Kosugi para que se sentara en el escritorio, siguió besando arbitrariamente los labios de este.

La desesperación de Kosugi le llevó a arañar la espalda de Nanamine quien respondió positivamente al daño. Pronto hubo llenado de marcas el cuello y el blanco pecho de Kosugi. Le aparecieron atractivos los rosados botoncitos que parecían temblar con fuerza propia, llamando a ser chupados.

Sus dientes picaban ante la idea de martirizar aquellos pedazos rosados de carne. Pronto se halló chupándolos y torturándolos bajo su boca. Su mano se coló dentro de su pantalón mientras lo bajaba agresivamente. El pene de Kosugi, se mostraba en proceso de excitación. Sonrió maliciosamente mientras escuchaba los sonidos sugestivos que llenaba el ambiente. La voz que hacía un momento gritaba imponentemente, ahora susurraba un placer en un sonido incompresible. Su mano se posó sobre el miembro, mientras que masajeaba incesantemente sobre él.

-No…Nanamine… ¡AH! Ahí… ¡No!

Las manos de Kosugi quitaron del medio a las de Nanamine, mientras respiraba entrecortado. Este sonrió y atrapó con sus manos las de Kosugi y las puso tras la cabeza de este. Torpemente quitó su cinturón y ató las manos de Kosugi contra una de las barandas que había en la ventana que estaba tras el escritorio. Un grito ahogado por el placer, se vio en los labios de Kosugi al ver que era atado y que el ataque contra su miembro continuaba. La lengua comenzaba a morder delicadamente la piel de los testículos y le prepucio del miembro. Un hilo de saliva se deslizó sobre la comisura de los labios de Kosugi, quien tenía la mirada perdida ante el placer de ese degenerado acto.

-Ahí…¡Ah!¡Sí!

La voz de su editor sonaba tan distorsionada por el placer, que era casi orgásmica el sólo escucharla. Continuó su tortura y su lengua picara hacía un trabajo excepcional al lamer y envolver el miembro de él.

Las caderas de Kosugi comenzaron a marcar un ritmo que hacía que su placer se multiplicara. Se paraba imponente la hombría de este que chorreaba líquido pre seminal. La boca de Nanamine engulló glotonamente el miembro de Kosugi hasta que su toco limite en su garganta. Entre su paladar y su lengua podía sentir las palpitaciones del miembro de Kosugi.

Estaba tan absorto en su labor que no se había dado cuenta de que Kosugi había comenzado a gritar de placer. Los gritos lo despertaron de lo que hubiese sido, tomar la esencia de Kosugi, quien sin advertirlo, porque no pudo, terminó en la cara de Nanamine.

Mirando divertido como el semen se resbalaba por su cara, lo limpió rápidamente con la primera prenda que cruzó su camino. Volteando a Kosugi , dejándolo en una posición incómoda, vio como sus pequeñas, redondas y níveas nalgas se levantaban en el aire dejando ver su rozado agujerito. Se relamió descaradamente mientras en con su lengua, se hundió en el valle que las deliciosas nalgas hacían.

Podía sentir el pasar de esa suave piel por entre sus labios y lengua, y le daban ganas de dejar muchas marcas en ellas. Con ayuda de sus labios y su lengua comenzó a explorar acérrimamente el agujero que palpitaba ante el contacto de la lengua caliente de Nanamine. Sentía contraerse las nalgas y el agujero contra su contacto y decidiendo masturbar mientras exploraba, de nuevo escuchaba los gemidos cálidos que rozaban sus tímpanos con el terrible peligro de hacerlo perder en la lujuria.

Kosugi estaba perdido en un placer casi perverso que le atravesaba toda la columna vertebral. Era casi igual a un millar de serpientes restringiéndole el movimiento y sensualmente atándolo al placer que no se puede evitar. El trato que Nanamine causaba en su órgano sexual y lo que jamás volvería a ser sólo un agujero, si no que se convertirá en otro órgano sexual para él, lo estaba a punto de volver loco. Ya ni controlaba lo que decía, pero tampoco pensaba que fuese necesario controlarse.

Sintió que algo irrumpía su interior y comenzaba a masajearlo. No sabía cómo definir lo que sentía al tener aquello dentro de él. Presionando su ano ante el intruso, lo sentía que con fuerza, vencía sus fuerzas interiores. Pronto se vio vencido por el intruso que lograba poco a poco dilatarlo y de repente sintió otro igual que se metía y haciendo tijeras en su interior, hizo que se sintiera más que incomodo. No podía manifestar lo que sentía en palabras, ya que la masturbación de Nanamine lo había dejado sin habla. Aunque él no lo creía su agujero se fue adaptando al segundo intruso y comenzaba sentir una quemadura que le hacía arder todo su coxis y el tercero irrumpió en él. La saliva de Nanamine la sentía caer por entre sus nalgas, lubricando rudimentariamente sus dedos, pero aún así se sentía extrañamente adictivo.

Las caderas comenzaron a hacer vaivenes débiles, ante el grado de necesidad de ser profanado. Cuando los intrusos salieron de él, un leve quejido se escuchó, pero siendo remplazado por un grito, mordió su propio brazo, al sentir el pene de Nanamine rozándose contra él.

El proceso para que le penetrara fue largo para él. Comenzando por su parte superior, sintió que sus interiores se dilataban de forma anti natural, haciéndole doler. Unos quejidos seguidos de lágrimas, fue el recibimiento que le dio al miembro de Nanamine en su interior.

Acostumbrándose al grosor del miembro de Nanamine, pudo contener el llanto y aguantar el quemón. Pronto sus manos fueron liberadas de la incómoda posición y pudo apoyarse en el escritorio para ser profanado por Nanamine.

Trataba de acostumbrarse al restringido agujero de Kosugi, pareciera que lo quisiera exprimir por sus contracciones fuertes. Comenzado a moverse lentamente su miembro resbalaba armoniosamente ante el excitado agujero. Si lo pensaba bien, no sabía cómo habían terminó así, pero ahora no era el momento de pensar.

Apretando fuertemente las caderas de Kosugi, comenzó sus movimientos que todavía no era muy rápidos, pero, que lo hacía lo suficientemente tortuoso para llegar a ser deleitable. Unos leves gemidos producía Nanamine ante su satisfacción.

Las manos de Kosugi se aferraron fuertemente al escritorio ante los movimientos que comenzaban a ser bruscos. El resquemor comenzaba a ser delicioso y a pesar que le dolía, el placer comenzaba a ganarle a la incomodidad.

Una sensación de plenitud llenaba sus entrañas y nublaba la frustración de la derrota, en una deleitable sensación agradable de satisfacción. Pareciera que vertiera su derrota en los interiores de Kosugi y este lo mutara en una fuerza que le llenaba.

Poniendo su rostro a centímetros del de Kosugi, podía deleitarse con el rostro perlado y las expresiones pecadoras. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien los descubriera? La idea le torturaría y automáticamente había pensado que incluso seguiría haciéndolo, si alguien los descubriera.

Era increíble que de cincuenta personas, quedara solamente Kosugi. Él se había hundido con él y ahora estaba dispuesto a hacerlo vivir. Ese cuerpo que se estremecía bajo él, le había sorprendido la fuerza que tuvo para afrontar todo.

-Nana… Nanamine… yo… no puedo más.

Los quejidos estrepitosos de que hacia Kosugi ante su placer, parecía drenar por su miembro, todo lo que tenía acumulado. Kosugi gemió roncamente mientras apretaba con sus piernas el cuerpo de Nanamine y unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía todo tan vivido y tan cercano, que creyó que sentía lo que sentía Kosugi. Sus deseos estaban lejos de ser llenados y su deseo seguía imponentemente tomando todo lo que esos interiores tuvieran para él.

Kosugi se notaba que estaba cansado, pero, él no lo estaba. Sus caderas comenzaron a reducir el ritmo, hasta que se volvió una penetración lenta. Sentirlo deslizarse despacio, era lo que necesitaba. Había corrido mucho, pero, hasta ese momento decidió tomarse el tiempo de sentir a Kosugi. Mientras abrazaba su torso y su pecho, sentía los huesos bajo la piel. Pasaba la yema de sus dedos por sus costillas que se delineaban en la piel y con ello se llevaba el sudor que había empapado a Kosugi.

Su pene ardía ante el contacto lento y tortuoso. Kosugi le miraba como si tuviese la mirada perdida, pero, un ligero brillo en sus ojos le decía que se estaba volviendo a excitar. El contacto lento seguía así y pareciera que masajeara los interiores. Se revolvía y chocaba con todas las paredes internas, la tarea le estaba llevando al éxtasis.

Tomando un último impulso, penetró rápidamente a Kosugi y su miembro comenzó a avisar que pronto se vendría. Sus ojos enfocaron el rostro de Kosugi y acercándose lentamente, hizo que sus labios se rozaran. Cuando una corriente subió por su columna, profundizó el beso y quedándose perezosamente disfrutando del orgasmo, los labios de Kosugi ayudaban a que este se prolongara.

Después de que se viniera en los interiores de Kosugi, este se despegó y buscando su ropa, salió de la habitación.

-Ve, báñate y cambiate.

Fríamente Nanamine se fue, dejando a Kosugi con el intensó dolor de sus caderas y su cansado cuerpo sobre el escritorio. Torpemente, comenzó a tantear el piso y encontrando sus prendas, salió desnudo para el baño del espacio. Tenía la visión borrosa por el hecho de no tener las gafas, pero, un alivio y cansancio que sentía, le hacía que todo perdiera importancia.

Limpiándose como pudo, salió y se sentó en el estudio. Encontró sus gafas bajo el escritorio y poniéndosela, se recostó sobre el escritorio. Pronto una nube negra nubló sus sentidos y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Su cabeza golpeó contra el escritorio y eso fue lo que lo despertó.

-¡Nanamine!

Gritó fuertemente al pensar de que quizás se hubiera escapado después de lo esa noche.

-¿Qué quieres?

Escuchó que venía del sofá que estaba detrás del escritorio.

-Na… Nanamine.

-Toma.-Dijo acercándose con unas hojas.-Aquí está el nombre.

-Tú…-Dijo mientras recibía el nombre. Su expresión se torno tierna y apacible, mientras abría sus ojitos con un brillo especial.- En verdad ¿Lo hiciste?

-Sí, ahora léelo.

Una sonrisa llena de brillo se formó en los labios de Kosugi e inmediatamente se puso a leer el nombre.

Con su esfero comenzó a marcar algunas partes y después de una hora, por fin pudo corregir el nombre de Nanamine.

-Bien, si corriges lo que te dije, estará todo bien.

-Vale, ahora vete.

-¿Eh?

-No quiero escuchar nada más de mi editor medio dormido.

-Yo…

-Está bien, si no te vas me voy yo.

-Nana…

Antes de poder terminar la frase, la puerta se cerró en sus narices, pero, no se sentía tan hostil como siempre, de hecho lo sintió como si Nanamine, se estuviera preocupando por él.

Ahora estaban en la celebración de año nuevo y Nanamine se había sentado lejos de todo el mundo. Kosugi se había ofrecido para llevarle algo de tomar y se encontró con Ashirogi. La verdad que sentía algo de vergüenza después de todo el problema que les ocasiono gracias a Nanamine, pero, ahora que Nanamine había decido cambiar, estaba orgulloso de él.

Nanamine, acercándose a Ashirogi, mostraba una sonrisa, pero de repente agachó la cabeza.

-Fui completamente derrotado. No importa cuánto me esfuerce, no podre vencer a "PCP".- Levantando su cabeza y aspirando profundamente, dejó salir su siempre conocida arroganca.-Pero.. ¡La próxima vez ganare con un nuevo metodo!

Kosugi se sonrojó y alegre miraba de nuevo al un Nanamine reformado. A sus ojos había tomado un brillo atractivo. No cabía duda de que en alguna parte del camino se había enamorado y a pesar de que ya lo sabía, hasta ahora se hizo presente.

Nanamine negándole la mano a Ashirogi, salió del lugar.

-Espera Nanamine, la fiesta hasta ahora comenzó.

-Para mí, ya acabo. Decirle eso a ellos era todo lo que tenía por hacer aquí.

-E…Es…tá, bien. ¿Quieres ir a algún lado a celebrar?

Nanamine mostró una expresión picara y tranquila ante la atrevida proposición de Kosugi que al parecer no se había hecho consciente de ello.

–¿Qué tal si vamos a mi apartamento?

Kosugi abrió los ojos y se sonrojo fuertemente. Sonrió, luego de su expresión de confusión y caminando lentamente al lado de Nanamine asintió lentamente.

-Va…Vamos… después de todo, está haciendo frío.

Nanamine sonriendo, cogió la mano de Kosugi y la puso en su abrigo mientras caminaban hacia el apartamento.

Abriendo la puerta, entraron a ciegas, mientras Nanamine prendía la luz.

-Perdón por la intromisión.

-Va…Sigue.

Nanamine botó su abrigo al sofá mientras que Kosugi se sentaba tímidamente en el mueble.

-¿Quieres algo para tomar?

-No… Nada. Gracias.

Kosugi se sentía nervioso quizás porque era la primera vez que estaban solos después de ese acontecimiento. Nanamine se sentó a su lado y le abrazó. Un gemido perdido se sintió en la garganta de Kosugi, quien después de reponerse de la sorpresa le abrazó.

-Ahora ganaremos ¿Verdad?

-Sí…

Recostándose en el hombro de Nanamine, Kosugi se dejo llevar por el calor y el olor de Nanamine que parecía embriagarlo en los más deliciosos pecados.

-Te amo…-Susurró débilmente Kosugi.

Un estremecimiento se sintió en Nanamine, quien no respondió a aquella proposición, simplemente lo abrazó más contra sí.

Los labios de Nanamine poco a poco fueron llenando de besos todos el rostro de Kosugi, hasta que al llegar en a sus labios, los comenzó a besar lentamente.

Tendrían que llegar a algún lado con ese nuevo método, quizás un poco lejos de las expectativas de superar a "PCP" pero, lograron superar sus diferencias y ese era un gran comienzo.

Pronto la ropa estaba estorbando y deshaciéndose de ella, los cuerpos se enredaban fuertemente como serpientes atrapando su presa.

Les esperaba un largo camino, pero de algo que ya no se podría dudar es que Nanamine indudablemente pudo entender que confiar en alguien es la única manera que hay para seguir. No puedes creer que cualquiera pueda darte la suficiente fortaleza para avanzar, tiene que ser "esa" persona y al parecer, ya la había encontrado.

_**KYAAAAAAAAAA! Que linda mi historia carajo! Jajajaja al fin escribí un lemon de esta pareja que me hacia delirar en el más pecaminoso amor ¡! wiiiiiiiiiii! que viva el nanakosu! Tres hurras por el nanakosu! Hip hip ¡! HURRA°! Hip hip ¡! HURRAAA! Hip hip HURA! **_

_**T_T si no hicisite los tres hurras… la maldición de "voy a poner hetero en la relacion" se hará presente en el manga y todos los fans de esta pareja te atacaremos (?) XD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y comentarios mi gente! Jajajajja XD que pasen un bonito día y a seguir amando esta pareja…! Por favor que no se les olvide pasarse por mis otras 2 historias de esta parejilla ¡! Jejejeje ¡!**_

_**Bye bos!~~~ XD**_


End file.
